


"At Least Give Her Something"

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [87]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCBMV, Captain Canary Valentines, F/M, Pre-Relationship, for dragonydreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Lisa tries to help her brother pick something up for his soon-to-be undercover wife. Unfortunately, Leonard isn't that cooperative.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> To dragonydreams, Elisabeth! Happy Valentine’s Day!! Without a prompt to work with, I just went with my guts. I hope you’ll like it <3

"Come on, Lenny. You could at least give her flowers or something."

"No."

Lisa was over at one of Leonard's safehouses and the man just told her, in excruciating detail, where he's been and what he's been doing. This two-day shore leave allowed all of them to go back to their cities and catch up with their families.

He took this chance and Lisa was all-out excited for him; quite disappointed that she wasn't recruited. But of all the time-traveling stories his brother told her, the one thing that stood up was that he's traveling with a female assassin.

Lisa stood up and walked up to his fridge to fetch their third batch of beer.

 

"Listen, jerk. It's almost Valentine’s Day and you and this _Sara_ are going undercover as a married couple on your next mission which, surprisingly, falls on February 14. A husband should get something for his wife," she said as she sank back down on the couch opposite Leonard.

He looked up from the tinkering he's doing with his gun and said, "Undercover mission, Lisa. We're not actually married. We're not even anything."

"But you wish you were," Lisa murmured, loud enough for Len to here, but chose to ignore. He doesn't have the heart to deny it.

 

After a few minutes of Lisa just scrolling through her phone, she yelled: "Lenny! A new diamond waiting to be released from its glass! I've been planning it for two weeks. Just a jewelry shop four blocks down. Perfect gift for your assassin girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Let's see how you've told me about Sara so far, okay?" Lisa replied.

As a response, her idiot of a brother just replied a brief "No."

Groaning, Lisa put her foot down and ran down through what Leonard may or may not consciously said about Sara all throughout his story.

"To quote you..." Lisa started, counting and raising a finger.

"Shut up." It was Leonard’s only retort.

Making air-quotes, his sister spoke: "Sara, this badass assassin, broke this thug's wrist like it's toothpick."

"It was true, though."

Second finger up. "You said she's tough in a fight, but graceful when she moves."

"Always like a dance."

Third. "You couldn't let her do it. Kill the old man. You said it'll be a setback from everything she's accomplished."

"And a member of the crew will die."

Fourth. "And I quote: 'She was cold. I gave her my jacket'."

"She was dying."

"And so were you!", Lisa shouted, forgetting the count. "But you gave it to her anyway. Because you like her! Look at how you just told me about her. You don't even realize how much you're deep in this infatuation of yours."

 

Knowing that he'll always lose to his sister, he answered: "I don't like her, Lisa. Okay? Just drop it."

Rolling eyes, Lisa grabbed her phone again and went through her contacts, and called Mick, placing the call on loud speaker.

 

"Princess," Mick gurgled through the background noise that is obviously a bar fight.

“Hey Mickey, you done drinking? Lenny and I need help with something,” Lisa said innocently. “Please?”

Mick groaned on the other line and replied, “Your brother can do it alone with his eyes closed. Why do you need me?”

Leonard glared at his sister but it obviously has no effect on her.

“Well he’s not exactly cooperative,” she said, rolling her eyes as if Mick can see it. “I want to help him steal something for his girlfriend. There’s this diamond I’ve been eyeing for myself but it isn’t everyday that Lenny falls head over heels for…”

Before Lisa could finish her teasing, Mick interrupted her. “Wait, you talking about Blondie?”

Leonard rolled his eyes and dramatically sighed.

Lisa immediately had a huge grin on her face. “She’s blonde? Well that’s a first. I thought you’re not into blondes, Lenny?”

“I’m not into her,” Len faintly said but enough for Mick to hear.

Mick laughed out loud, slowly sobering up. “Oh he’s into her. She’s hot.”

“I bet she has nice butt. Does she have nice butt?”, Lisa asked curiously with a Snart smirk on her face.

“Very nice ass,” Mick replied, a shuffling on his end of the line, wordlessly telling the Snarts that he’s about to leave the bar.

“Of course,” Lisa responded.

“If she heard you say that, Mick, you’re a dead man,” Leonard said in reply to the two, putting together the pieces of his Cold Gun.

Lisa interrupted the partners’ bantering and said, “Okay, Mick, I’m hanging up. I’ll just text you the address and meet us there in 10.”

Seeing as Leonard has no plans of moving from where he’s sitting, Lisa threw a discarded sock on his face. “Get up, loser. We’re going shopping.”

\---

Opening the lock to the jewelry shop was easy. A no-brainer. Lisa and Mick went in excitedly while Leonard stayed outside, standing uninterestedly, not wanting to participate in their casual thievery.

Once Lisa took care of the security cameras, Mick forcefully dragged Leonard inside. Their rule was to take a few selected expensive items, not all as not to raise suspicion. That’s why the two just scoped the store, looking for the item with the biggest rock.

“Bingo,” Lisa whispered. “Look at it, Lenny. Do you think she’d like it?”

Lazily, Leonard went to check the glass case where the jewel was kept. It was a ring. It screamed of elegance and grace. It was beautiful but no—not something he’d give her.

“You take that one, sis,” he drawled and walked towards the front shelves of the store.

Stomping her feet, Lisa turned to her brother and gritted, “Valentines, Lenny!”

Mick walked closer to the glass. “You’re not one to say no to pretty things, Boss.”

“Not interested,” Leonard said, picking at his nails. “Just take it, Lisa. Then, let’s leave.”

Two items were found missing the next day. Only one was paid for.

\---

It was the day they’ll be picked up by Rip in their Central City drop-off point and Lisa, being the annoying little sister that she is, refused to be left alone. She needs to see the ship for herself, along with the people traveling with her family.

She’d also really like to see Sara.

 

The Rogues arrived abode a minivan, as not to be suspicious. They saw a tiny figure seating on the gravel ground. Their vehicle’s arrival roused the figure, making her stand up from where she was sitting down.

“Is that Sara?”, Lisa said, parking the van. “Wow, she’s gorgeous. You don’t stand a chance, Lenny.”

“Shut the hell up and don’t say anything stupid,” he reminded her before exiting the vehicle.

 

“You’re early,” Mick said, walking towards Sara, followed by the Snart siblings.

“They’re late,” she said with her low, raspy voice. She then smirked at the sight of Leonard. “Crook,” she added, a small smile forming.

“Assassin,” he replied, nodding and hiding his smile.

 

“Not even five minutes and the eye-sex is already starting,” Mick murmured beside Sara, making the brunette giggle.

Sara then noticed her. “I’m guessing you’re Lisa,” she said, extending a hand, one which the woman eagerly took. “My name’s Sara.”

“I know. Lenny told me about you,” Lisa blurted out, earning an ice-cold glare from Captain Cold himself.

Sara raised an eyebrow in question and Lisa immediately said, “About all of you. Your mission. Your adventures.”

The assassin just nodded, then after a heartbeat, Lisa dragged Sara off, away from the men—much to Sara’s amusement.

What did they talk about? Leonard would never know. But it was enough for him to have beads of sweat on his face.

 

They eventually had to say goodbye to Lisa, who pulled both Mick and Sara into a hug, and then to her brother, hugging him longer.

“I take it back,” she said to Leonard. “I think you have a chance. Just act fast, Lenny.”

He then felt her drop something in one of his winter parka’s outer pockets.

Lisa kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the van, waving goodbye. Before the Waverider took off, her van was already en route to another safehouse.

\---

They landed in Norway, 14th of February, year 2019. The crew was given the full-detailed mission. Rip sent Leonard and Sara to the fabrication room to change into time and place-appropriate clothing.

Leonard was the first to come out of the fitting room, wearing long sleeves with a vest and a oat, along with a blue tie picked by Sara herself. He was fixing his cufflinks when Sara emerged from the fitting room wearing a navy blue business suit. He didn’t even know he was staring.

“Not that good?” Sara asked as she fixed the collar of her attire, noticing that Leonard is looking at her seriously.

Leonard tilted his head and stood behind here, both of them facing the mirror.

“Something’s missing,” he replied.

Sara furrowed her eyebrows and looked at how she looked from the bottom, up. When her eyes went to eye level, she saw Leonard holding a necklace, dangling from his closed fix.

“This would complete it, I think,”

Without saying anything, Leonard placed it delicately on her neck and avoids the trembling of his hands by locking the necklace from behind her swiftly.

“Saw it in a trip to a jewelry store,” he said, watching Sara admire the little bird pendant. “It reminded me of you. Get it? ‘Cause it’s a bird?”

 

Sara laughed at his mumbling and remembered what Lisa told her in private:

_“Hey, Sara. It’s very nice to meet you. Listen. My brother likes you. A lot, actually. And I just want to ask—does he have a chance? I’m sorry to be too forward about this but I want him to be happy. We’re not the best kind of people but he deserves it for everything he’s done for me. And I’ve only known you from two days worth of his stories but he always has this small smile on him everytime he mentions you.”_

_“Wow, that’s…”_

_“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I ruined it, didn’t I? Oh god. Please, just forget I said anything. I’m really sorry, Sara. I should just go.”_

_“Wait, Lisa. I want you to know that your brother is the closest to me in this mission. He has saved me many times—he saved my humanity. He has proved me wrong a dozen times and to answer your question—yes. Don’t tell him this, but, I really like him back. We keep on dancing around each other, flirting and teasing, but we fail to really try it out. And I’m willing. Could you tell him one thing for me?”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Tell him to act fast, because if not, I’ll have to make the first move and we both know that’ll hurt his ego. Besides, I don’t think I can wait any longer.”_

“A bird,” Sara replied, “yeah, I got it. You stole this?”

But Leonard quickly defended himself.

“My sister stole something. I, however, bought that,” he said, pointing at the necklace. “The tag said $25 so I took it and left money on the shelf. Happy Valentine’s Day,” the last part he added shyly.

Before Sara could say anything, he immediately defended himself again.

Leonard took a deep breath and started: “Well, only because you’re going undercover as my wife, so might as well…”

Sara interrupted him with a light tone: “I’m worth $25? As your pretend-wife, I’m offended.”

“Well I could’ve stolen you the biggest rock but it wouldn’t be you. It’s not…you. This $25 bird necklace is you,” he said in one breath. “I’m not making sense, am I? Just take the goddamn Valentine gift and say thanks, Assassin.”

“Thank you,” Sara said, turning around and placing both hands on his arms.

 

As if forgetting his random drabbling, Leonard stepped away and changed the topic. “So who are we going as? Mr. and Mrs. Smith seem very overused.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Snart,” Sara replied, looking at the mirror again while fixing her hair. “Would that be okay with you? Easier for us to remember and for the team to call you…”

“Yeah,” Leonard said, putting one hand on his pocket, the other fixing the alignment of his tie.

Sara turned to leave the fabrication room, stopping only when she’s beside Leonard. With little effort because of her high heels, she tiptoes and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s, Leonard. This is the first Valentines gift I’ve received in a long time. Also probably the best Valentine gift there is. This $25 gift.”

With a sway on her hips, she walked out of the room, leaving Leonard speechless, one hand still on his pocket.

Gripping tight the ring box Lisa dropped on his parka. He’s not sure why he kept it nowhere else but his pocket, but he might have to thank his sister for this.

Not this time, though.

Not this time, he told himself. Maybe someday.

Maybe when he’s finally ready to see what the future holds for him and Sara.

But one thing’s for sure. He’ll be acting fast.

 

-end-


End file.
